


2004 fanvids

by LZClotho (LZielinsky)



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/F, Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-09-03
Updated: 2004-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 14:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15888189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LZielinsky/pseuds/LZClotho
Summary: At the height of my Janeway/Seven lovefest I not only wrote fanfiction, but created some fanvids too. They're simple, but they are mine, and I'm rather proud of how they turned out. I hope you enjoy.





	2004 fanvids

Each video will open in Youtube on its own page.

  1. [We Belong](https://youtu.be/cqcVnQwjU6Q) tells the story of Janeway and Seven deciding they belong together.
  2. [You'll Never Know](https://youtu.be/N57WC2MweUQ) tells the story of Janeway's silent pining away for Seven.
  3. [Love Sneaking Up](https://youtu.be/v4ka9LLngNw) tells the story of how love grew between Janeway and Seven.
  4. [Something to Talk About](https://youtu.be/sAnN5CJzEdk) tells the story of Janeway talking to Seven about the rumors they're in love.
  5. [All I Ask](https://youtu.be/nigT4aoF7Zk) is Janeway pleading with Seven to believe her, come home, and love her.
  6. [Listen (and Answer)](https://youtu.be/xjXllugLgDQ) tells the story of Seven asking Janeway to be there for her and Janeway promising yes, always.
  7. [I Will Remember](https://youtu.be/KeNqPeCA88c) is Adm. Janeway's plea to Capt. Janeway that she doesn't keep her feelings from Seven like she did.
So there you have it. You can leave comments here or leave comments on the Youtube page.



End file.
